Rise of Ganondorf
by Kitsune of Fate
Summary: The story behind Hyrule's greatest threat. Slight AU.


This is a slight AU, about the origins of Ganondorf. This story takes place about thirty years before Link was born. Please review.

* * *

The Gerudo where pacing around their fortress, when a loud bell was rung from within Queen Nabooru's chamber. Everyone gathered outside and waited. Soon an older tribes woman came out and smiled before the crowd. "The next Gerudo king has been born!" she announced, causing everyone to cheer.

Soon Nabooru stepped out and held up an infant. His hair was a dark red, and his eyes where a deep crimson. She smiled as she made the announcement, "I give you Aradorf, the next Gerudo king."

The crowd burst into another round of cheering and started chanting "Long live Aradorf!"

Nabooru smiled as she walked back to her room. She soon met up with her best friend, Nira. Nira smiled at the small child. "I here they took his birth very well." she says as the two make their way to Nabooru's room.

"Yes they did. And tomorrow I will bring him with me to sign the great treaty."

"What exactly is the great treaty for anyway?"

"It is suppose to bring peace and independence for the great races of Hyrule. The people of the river, the Zora. The people of the mountains, the Goron. The people of the Forest, the Kokiri. The people of the shadows, the Sheikah. The people of the light, the Hylians. And us, the people of the desert, the Gerudo. Six races under one flag, helping each other and bringing about an era of peace."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

King Aranus Hylia the thirty second sat at the head of the table and looked around. Seated around the table where the representatives of the many races. Nabooru and her son Aradorf of the Gerudos, representing the desert. King Zora the ninth of the Zoras, representing the river. King Dondora of the Gorons, representing of the mountain. Madam Fado of the Kokiri, representing the forest. And finally was Impa of the Sheika, representing the shadow village of Kakariko. He smiled warmly as he looked around. "Welcome representatives of the five races. I have called you all here to discuss a treaty between us." he pulled out large scroll and laid it out for everyone to read. "I offer my nation's army to protect each of you in times of war, and in return ask of each of you to offer some services. I ask of the Kokiri's to allow us to use some of your fallen trees for housing. We agree not to take of any standing tree."

Fado smiled. "We agree to your terms. But if one standing tree is cut down, the treaty is off." she reaches down and signs the treaty.

The king smiles. "Next I ask of the Zoras to allow us to use the lake outside of Hyrule. We agree not to disrupt the Domain, or any other major Zora home."

King Zora takes the quill from Fado. "We agree to your terms. But I also ask of you not to touch the island in the middle of the lake. That is a sacred temple of my people."

"I agree to your demand." the king writes in the agreement and King Zora signs the treaty. "Next I ask of the Gorons to allow us to use your iron mines. We have agreed not to enter the Dodongo Caverns."

King Dondora smiled. "We agree to your terms, brother." he signs the treaty.

The king nods and looks at Impa. "We ask of the Sheika to send personal body guards for the royal family, and to allow us to use some land outside of your village for a grave yard."

Impa frowns. "We agree, but you must never go near the Temple of Shadows. we have a great evil sealed there."

The king frowns a little. "I agree to your terms." Impa smiles slightly and signs the treaty.

"And I offer myself as your first Sheikan body guard."

King Hylia smiles. "I welcome you to the palace then." he turns to Nabooru and smiles at her child. "And finally I ask of the Gerudos to offer your army in times of war. I also ask of you to send some of your people to train my soldiers."

Nabooru nods . "I agree to your request." Nabooru signs the treaty and smiles.

"It is great to now see the six nations of Hyrule merge into one. May we now enter am era of peace!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Five years after the Great Treaty._

Aradorf was running around outside, playing tag with the Gerudo girls. He was it because he was the slowest. He tried to catch Mika, the daughter of Nira, but she was the fastest of the group. "Come on Ara, how can you be our king if you're so slow."

Ara frowned and tried to catch her again, but he was still too slow. He stopped to catch his breath, when suddenly the sky started to darken. He looked up and saw great black clouds moving in. The girls ran inside and he looked around, trying to find Nabooru. He saw her running to the desert gate and he ran towards her. "Mother, what's happening? I thought the rains weren't for another month."

Nabooru looked down and picked up her child. "These aren't rain clouds, dear. They are an omen." Suddenly a red light and a blue light started to circle in the clouds. As the sped up, fire and ice came from the clouds and formed a twister.

Nabooru heard a sinister and familiar cackling come from the twister. "Well, well sister. Isn't that little Nabooru?" an old voice came from the twister.

A second old voice sounded form the clouds next. "Yes I think it is, sister."

Suddenly two old witches came from the clouds. They looked almost exactly alike. Their skin was a dark olive, and they where short. Their noses took up most of their faces. The only difference between the two where their hair. One had fire coming out of her head, and the other had a block of ice. "Kotake the ice witch. Koume the fire witch." Nabooru whispers in shock. Her face hardens. "I executed you two years ago. Why are you still here?"

Kotake cackled fiercely. "We where resurrected by our dark master. You see, he needed us to get an apprentice for him. Of course only one would do, your son!"

Nabooru hugged Aradorf close to her and growled. "You will never take my son!"

Koume smiled. "Of course we will. You see, if he dose not come with us, we will flood your precious desert and village."

Ara started to cry when suddenly a loud voice echoed through the desert. "ENOUGH! Kotake, Koume. return to the temple. I will handle this."

The witches looked scared. "Yes, Lord Ganon." Suddenly a large figure appeared out of the desert and the witches disappeared into the clouds. Soon the clouds dissipated. The figure came into view and Nabooru gasped. He was huge, standing about seven foot, and had muscles that rivaled a Goron. He had dark skin, almost black, and bright crimson hair. His eyes where a deep emerald green. He had an orange jewel embedded into his forehead.

"Father?" Nabooru asks, stepping forward. He nods and her face hardens again. "You're suppose to be dead. You did die, ten years ago, I saw you, buried you. Why are you standing before me?"

"I never died. You buried a shell I created. I am not dead because I found the fountain of youth in the middle of the desert. I am here to take your son."

"Why?" Nabooru asked, clutching Aradorf closer to her chest.

"I need to train him. I need to use him to take over Hyrule."

"Take over Hyrule, why? They are our allies."

"They will never be our allies. I will take your son, and train him to fight Hyrule." he steps forward and grabs the back of Aradorf's shirt. "He will return in twenty years, a trained warrior and sorcerer. He will lead the Gerudo's for five years and then he will lead them to crush Hyrule." he pulled Aradorf from Nabooru's grasp and laughed. "Goodbye, my daughter." he then turned and left for the desert, leaving Nabooru to weep for the loss of her son.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Twenty years after the Capture of Aradorf_

Aradorf bowed in front of his master. "I am ready to return to my people, master."

Ganon smiled and looked down. "Yes you are, apprentice. Today we ride for the village and you will start your reign."

Aradorf looks up and frowns. "We?"

"Yes, we. Did you really think I would let you go alone?"

Aradorf stood up and smiled. "No, but I did plan on going on my own." he drew out a large sword, his wizard's bane. It was black, with a strange red tribal pattern on the blade. Ganon frowned and pulled out his staff. Ara charged forward and slashed at Ganon's feet Ganon blacked the attack, but didn't see the blade come up at his face until too late. He stepped back, but Ara's blade caught the jewel in Ganon's forehead. Ganon screamed out in pain as the jewel was ripped out.

"Traitorous fool! I taught you everything I know!" Ganon screamed out as he charged forward.

"But not every thing I know, fool." Ara jumped out of his way and created a ball of light in his left hand.

Ganon looked back and gasped. "Light magick, how?"

Ara launched the ball at Ganon, stunning him. He landed behind Ganon and smiled. "I learned on my own." he then thrusted the sword into Ganon's back.

Ganon growled. "You fool, I can not die!" he grabbed the blade and broke it in half. Aradorf stepped back and pulled his broken sword out of Ganon. Ganon turned to face Ara and smiled a dark smile. "Go to Hell, traitor." he said as he plunged the blade into Ara's chest.

"Only if you go with me!" Ara screamed as he plunged the remainder of the sword into Ganon's forehead.

Kotake floated down and frowned at the sight. "Looks like you made a mistake, Ganon."

Kaume floated down on the other side of the two and frowned. "Yes he did. But we will fix that mistake."

The witches started to spin around the two. They sped up and soon fire and ice started to form a twister around the two. The witches started chanting. "Merge into one, and become our pawn." over and over again. Soon the room was filled with a bright light and Ganon and Aradorf screamed. The witches cackled and moved away from the two. The light soon faded and a lone figure was standing there. He stood up and the twins took in his looks. He was about six' eight, with deep crimson hair. His eyes where solid white, except for the black pupils. He was muscular and powerful looking, and he had an air of darkness around him. "What do we call you, slave?" Kotake asked, smiling.

He looked up and growled. "Ganondorf."


End file.
